The particular invention relates to yo-yos and more particularly to a modular yo-yo that is easily dismantlable such that the yo-yo may be custom designed in both appearance and weight for a particular user.
Yo-Yos have been around for many years and are enjoyed by both children and adults. The primary play with yo-yos revolves around mastering tricks, which can be done while the yo-yo is spinning such that when the trick is completed there is still sufficient energy left in the yo-yo to rewind it back into the player""s hand. There have been numerous varieties of yo-yos to enhance the performance characteristics as well as enhance the appearance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D443,530 is directed to a yo-yo watch; U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,193, co-owned by the assignee of the present invention is directed to a yo-yo that includes visual displays and feedback; and there exist yo-yos that glow in the dark.
Dismantlable yo-yos are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,701 relates to a dismantlable tethered top with reversible halves. The ""701 patent distinguishes itself from the present invention in that it is only directed to a yo-yo that may be dismantlable without the use of any tools. This is accomplished by having a center connecting shaft that is threadedly connected to both halves of the yo-yo. The yo-yo is then disassembled by unscrewing one half of the yo-yo in relation to the other half. One problem with this type of dismantlable yo-yo or other threaded axle yo-yos is that they are susceptible to becoming unscrewed during use, which may lead to accidents.
In addition to a dismantlable yo-yo it is also desirable to be capable of changing the weight of the yo-yo because various yo-yo tricks are dependent upon the weight of the yo-yo as well as individual users may desire a lighter or heavier yo-yo. A yo-yo that provides an adjustable weight system may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,891, which uses sphere shaped weights that attach to a portion of each side member. The ""891 patent also distinguishes itself from the present invention in that it states that each sphere has its own center of gravity and is positioned within cavities such that the center of gravity is not on the yo-yo""s axis of rotation. This would have a tendency to make the centrifugal forces around the perimeter of the yo-yo different causing the yo-yo to be unbalanced and highly undesirable.
As such there is a need to provide a yo-yo that includes an adjustable weight system that will not cause the yo-yo to be unbalanced. Such a need should further provide for the yo-yo to be modular or dismantlable, thus providing a user with the ability to custom design their yo-yo by interchanging parts with similarly constructed yo-yos. Such a yo-yo allows a user to enhance the performance and permits the user to individualize the yo-yo.
In accordance with the present invention a yo-yo is provided that includes a pair of body halves connected to a hub assembly about an axis of rotation. Each body half includes an outer ring positioned between an outside plate and an inside plate, where the inside plate on each body half is positioned to face the hub assembly. The outer ring has an annular projection extending inwardly along an interior surface, and has a lip defined along one edge of the outer ring. The outside plate includes a notch defined along one edge of the outside plate and positioned to receive the lip of the outer ring when the outside plate is positioned within the outer ring. The inside plate has a recess positioned on a surface that faces the hub assembly. The recess has a shape substantially identical to a hub shape defined by a portion of the hub assembly such that when assembled, the portion of the hub assembly is positioned within the recess. Both the inside and outside plates include grooves corresponding to the annular projection such that the grooves form an annular opening sized to accommodate the annular projection when the plates are positioned within the outer ring. The yo-yo being capable of being disassembled such that the outer ring, inside plate, outside plate and hub assembly may be interchangeable with another outer ring with a different weight than the original outer ring, another inside plate, another outside plate and another hub assembly. Thus the weight or appearance of the yo-yo may be changed without causing the yo-yo to become unbalanced.
In addition, the yo-yo may be made of a resilient rubber material such that if the yo-yo hits another object it will not be damaged. The resilient rubber material also provides less discomfort to the user, as opposed to a yo-yo manufactured from wood or metal.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.